


I Couldn't Save Them

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Feels, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Levi goes on a mission with the Eisner twins and he can't save them.





	I Couldn't Save Them

“Klaus Eisner! You’re with me!” I said, saddling up my horse.

                “Captain Levi, where do you want me?” Mia Eisner, Klaus’ twin asked.

                “Mia, you’re with Hanji.” I ordered.

                “Yes sir.” She said with a quick salute, then ran off.

                Once my squad was saddled up, I began leading them towards Erwin’s squad.

                “Is your squad ready?” Erwin asked me.

                “Yes, Commander.” I answered. “Where’s Hanji’s squad?”

                “Here.” Hanji said, pulling up with her squad.

                “Let’s move out,” Erwin said, leading the group forwards.

                The gates opened and we rushed out of the wall. We quickly got into formation and advanced outside the wall. Our goal was to secure a supplies outpost by the forest. Within minutes we had encountered titans. We quickly eliminated them and continued on our path. When we made our way to the outpost, my squad stood watch.

                “Captain! Titan on the right!” a squad-member yelled.

                “I got it Captain!” Klaus yelled, charging towards the titan with his ODM gear.

                “Klaus! Wait!” I shouted after him but it was too late.

                The titan reacted fast and quickly caught Klaus in its clutches. I could see him struggling and I moved towards the titan. As I began running I heard a voice scream.

                “Klaus!”

                I saw movement above me and whoever it was quickly took down the titan. They hovered over Klaus’ body and when I got closer I saw that it was Mia.

                _No, not Mia. I don’t want her to see him like this. She can’t handle it._ She was kneeling next to Klaus, speaking softly to him. When I got close enough I could make out what she was saying to him.

                “You fought well brother.” She said, stroking his hair.

                “Who killed the titan?” he asked. On the outside he looked fine, but I knew that the titan crushed his internal organs and bones. It was only a matter of time before internal bleeding took him.

                “I did Klaus.” Mia answered.

                “Always getting more kills than me.” He said with a laugh that ended in a series of coughs.

                “But you were always braver than me.” Mia said. Mia looked up and noticed I was standing nearby. I took that as an invitation and I moved towards Klaus and knelt next to him.

                “You fought well. Today and every other day before.” I told him.

                “Thank you Captain.” He said. “I know I’m not going to make it but take care of Mia for me Captain.”

                “Don’t talk like that Klaus!” Mia shrieked.

                “I promise I’ll take care of Mia for you Klaus.” I said, grabbing his hand.

                “Thank you.” he said, then closed her eyes.

                “No Klaus, don’t close your eyes! Klaus!” Mia screamed but he didn’t respond. Mia began screaming and clung to his jacket.

                “Captain Levi! More titans approaching!” a member of my squad said while approaching us.

                “Get back! I’ll handle this!” I said and they ran off.

                “Mia, we have to go.” I said.

                “No, I’m not leaving him.” she said through sobs.

                “Mia, titans are approaching.” I said.

                “I’m not leaving him.” she said firmly.

                I looked into the distance and saw a small group of titans approaching. Knowing Mia wouldn’t budge, I sighed, then picked her up.

                “Captain put me down!” she screamed and I began running towards the forest. When I got close enough, I used my ODM gear to get us into the trees. I set Mia down and she lunged at me.

                “I should have died with him!” she said, grabbing my shirt collar.

                “I promised him I’d look after you.” I said.

                “You don’t understand.” she said, releasing me. “He was my twin. A part of me is now missing.”

                Something in me broke and I grabbed Mia, pulling her in for a hug.

                “I’m so sorry I couldn’t have saved him.” I said. “I’m sorry you lost your brother.”

                She pulled away from me and went back to Hanji’s squad. When the mission was over, I didn’t see a trace of her. I tried looking for her in her quarters, but I was informed that she decided to go home for a few weeks.

                It was a month before I saw her again. She brought me coffee and seemed to be in a decent mood, considering what happened a month ago. One major change I noticed in her was that she was spending more time with me during meals and days off. I didn’t mind though. She was pleasant company and rather competent compared to some of the others.

                After a few weeks had passed, another scouting expedition was in place. Mia was placed in my squad and our mission was to protect the supply caravans. As soon as we left the walls we were swarmed by titans.

                I watched as Mia was grabbed and bitten in the shoulder by the titan. Another member of our squad quickly eliminated the titan and Mia fell out of its mouth, hitting the ground hard. I screamed her name as I ran towards her. I quickly assessed the damage as I knelt by her. She was missing her left arm and part of her shoulder and bleeding heavily. I pulled off my jacket and pressed it against her shoulder to slow the bleeding.

                “Don’t worry. You’ll get out of this.” I told her.

                “I won’t.” she said.

                “Don’t talk like that.” I said.

                “I’m going to join Klaus.” She said.

                “No!” I yelled.

                “Levi, you were always my favourite Captain.” Mia said as she closed her eyes.

                “Mia, please wake up.” I said, trying to wake her but to no avail. She was gone. Like her brother, I couldn’t save her.

                I began crying. Silently at first but then began to sob. I clung to her corpse as I screamed. I don’t know how long I sat by her but I saw Hanji approaching.

                “What happened?” she asked softly.

                “I couldn’t save them.” I said as I got up. “Let’s go, we have a mission to finish.”


End file.
